What a Girl
by Pisky
Summary: This story is about a girl that the Newsies meet that is having a little bit of trouble with a couple of brothers. Some of the boys even fall in love with this girl. Whats going to happen!
1. Introduction

What a Girl  
  
disclaimer- I DON'T own any of the Newsies (but I wish I did) Disney does.  
  
Summary- This story is about a girl that the Newsies meet that is having a little bit of trouble with a couple of brothers. Some of the boys even fall in love with this girl. Whats going to happen!  
  
  
  
Also, this is my first fanfic so P-L-E-A-S-E review and tell me how I'm doing! 


	2. Meeting the boys

Chapter 1  
  
"OH CRAP!" yelled Jack as he rolled out of bed knowing that him and the boys were late to get to the distribution center. "Boys! Get up! Were late!"  
  
Everyone, not really caring, slowly got out of bed. Soon they were out the door.  
  
"Where was Kloppman this morning?" asked Race, "He is always up early yelling at us to get outta bed."  
  
"Don't you guys remember?" said Specs, coming out of the distribution center already because he was on time today, "He told us the other day that he would be out of town today and that he would be back tonight. Am I the only one that listens round' ere'? Jeeze…"  
  
No one ever really listened unless it was something really important.  
  
Just as everyone was coming out of the distribution center Blink came running towards it, he had REALLY over slept.  
  
"Hey Blink, late night?" asked Mush  
  
"Poker can be really addictive!" laughed Blink  
  
When Blink came running out of the distribution center with Race and Mush, he didn't realize where he was going when he ran right into someone. When he looked up he couldn't believe what he saw. Most of the girls he saw wore long dresses with a nice shirt covering everything and comfy shoes that might have a little heel. This girl was different. She had a short light blue skirt and a little white tank top with big-heeled shoes. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled back in a way so that it was smooth and then it bunched into a big mess of curls in the back. She had tanned skin that almost seemed to sparkle. She was amazing, and they had just met her.  
  
"What the… Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I was late today and I didn't realize where I was going! Oh please forgive me!" pleaded Blink as he helped the girl up.  
  
Mush and Race just laughed at the way their friend was acting around a girl. Then they noticed what she looked like.  
  
"Wow! I wasn't expecting such an apology. But thanks, I'm ok, I should have been watching where I was going." She said while she brushed herself off. "Hi, I'm Vanessa, I'm new in New York. What are your names?"  
  
"People call me Kid Blink, or just Blink" Blink said a little nervously.  
  
"And I'm uhh… uhhh….."  
  
"MUSH! His name is Mush, and I am Racetrack, at your service" he said while kissing her hand.  
  
"Oh… you must be a newsies" she said as she tried to hide her blushing at the thought of newsies.  
  
She didn't do a very good job, they noticed. "What makes you think that?" asked Blink.  
  
"Well ever since I have been here I have been hit on by boys with papers. Every time they introduced themselves they had an odd name and they told me that they were newsies. So since I'm guessing that your mothers didn't name you those names, I will assume that you are a newsies. Am I right?"  
  
"You guessed right! We have been a newsies for as long as we can remember" Blink said answering for all of them.  
  
Just then, a boy around their age came over and quickly picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. She playfully hit him on the back and asked him to put her down. When he started walking away with her over his shoulder she waved bye to Blink and the boys and told them that she would be walking by there at about noon tomorrow if they wanted to meet her there. Before they could answer the boy put the girl down and started saying something that he couldn't hear. They saw the girl put her hands on her hips with a mean face and start to stomp away from the boy. She was obviously mad at him for whatever he had said.  
  
Blink, Race, and Mush knew that they had to be here at noon the next day.  
  
Unfortunately, they didn't know who the boy was, but they would soon find out. 


	3. Until tomorrow...

Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the day went along uneventful. All the boys kept thinking about was that girl. Soon it was time to go and meet everyone else at Tibby's.  
  
When they got there, not too many people were there, so they found a booth and started talking.  
  
"Wow, have you guys ever met a girl like that before?" asked Race.  
  
"Definitely not! She is one of a kind." Replied Blink with a smile on his face.  
  
"She was an angel…. Hey! That's what we can call her, Angel" said Mush  
  
"If she will go for it, it sounds good to me." Race said.  
  
"She will. So Angel it is!" piped up Blink  
  
"Who's an angel?" asked Jack since he had only heard the last part of their conversation as he joined them in their booth.  
  
"This girl we met today" said Blink  
  
"You mean the girl you tackled today" laughed Mush alone with Race. Blink had to laugh too because that's pretty much what happened.  
  
"What? You tackled a girl?" asked Jack.  
  
"Not on purpose! I was running late and on my way outta the distribution center we knocked inta each other. Then we all got to talking. She told us to meet here there tomorrow at noon." Explained Blink.  
  
"She told us that while some kid threw her over his shoulder and took off with her. He seemed pissed after she made plans with us." Said Mush  
  
"What does she look like? Have I seen her before?" asked Jack  
  
"Oh my god Jack! If you have ever seen this girl you would not forget her!" said Race  
  
"You gut that right! She was an angel, which is what we decided to call her. She's one of a kind, as Blink would put it." Mentioned Mush.  
  
Blink decided to explain what she looked like now because he could tell Jack was dying to know.  
  
"She is unlike anything I have ever seen. She was wearing a short light blue skirt, a white tank top, and tall shoes. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I know I have seen blue eyes before but…. WOW! Those were the most enticing blue eyes I have ever seen!"  
  
"Oh! I have heard about her. It seems like all of New York is afta her. You better watch out, I'm pretty sure Spot is one of them. But I think the only reason he is after her is because of the way she looks. I know that its not good to judge a book by its cover but…"  
  
Jack was cut off by Mush, "We aren't talking about a book, we are talking about a book, try to follow what we are saying!"  
  
The other three boys just looked at their not very educated friend and decided to not even explain it.  
  
"As I was saying before I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED… I know its not good to judge a book by its cover but everyone thinks that she's easy because of the way she dresses."  
  
This angered Blink, "No way Jack! You could tell this girl had class."  
  
"Whatever Blink, but I'm just letting you know that everyone is after her, including the biggest womanizer ever… Spot."  
  
As soon as Jack said that, all their spirits plummeted downward. They knew that Spot always got what he wanted  
  
"Jack, Spot doesn't deserve this gurl. She is special. Even though I have just met her I know that she is." Said Blink.  
  
"Well boys, you know that once Conlon has his eye on something, he won't give up."  
  
"We know" the three boys said in unison.  
  
"Still, I think that we should meet with her tomorrow. Maybe we can talk to her about what she is gunna do with all the boys after her." Said Mush.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Said Blink  
  
"Ya, lets do that. Ya know what, I'm not really hungry anymore." Race said.  
  
"Me to"  
  
"Ya, me to."  
  
So the three boys headed back to the lodging house in silence. Their brains were spinning at the thought of tomorrow. 


	4. Vanessa's life

Chapter 3  
  
**Meanwhile, back at Vanessa's house**  
  
"Oscar, why are you such an asshole?!" yelled Vanessa, "You use to be a nice guy, now your just the biggest prick!" At this moment she really couldn't stand the Delanceys. Luckily enough Morris was out.  
  
"Ey'! Watch your mouth lil gurl! I getting sick of you running all over the place like you own the whole gawddamn city!" yelled Oscar right back at her. "Just because my uncle thought that we should take you in because he and your mutha were good friends doesn't mean that that I hafta be nice to you all the time. I know that when you first got here you and me got alone well…. Real well…." He said smirking at the "good times" they had, "but things change. You act and look like a little whore and it gets on my nerves!"  
  
Vanessa could tell that Oscar was getting really mad. He had never hit her but he threatened to a few times. She decided that she should try to calm him down before anything drastic happened.  
  
"Oscar… I know that you don't really approve of the way I dress. But you know that I don't act like a whore. Plus, you didn't seem to mind the way I looked when I first came here." She said with a cutesy smile.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. Oh yeah! That brings up another point! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE ANY OF THOSE DAMN NEWSIES! That's not a wish, that's a command!"  
  
Vanessa was surprised at the way he was acting. "You can't tell me who I can and can't go near, your not my father!" she knew that their conversation was starting to heat up again. Just then, Morris came home with the groceries that his uncle wanted him to get.  
  
"What's going on in here? I can hea' you two yelling from outside."  
  
"Its nothing. In fact, I am pretty sure this conversation is over because I know that you will do what I say or else! This time I am not kidding!" said Oscar angrily before walking over to his room and slamming the door.  
  
"Ey you kids, keep it down!" yelled Weasel from the other room.  
  
"GRR!!" growled Vanessa as she stomped into her room, leaving Morris standing there very confused.  
  
It was hard for Vanessa to get to bed that night. In the middle of the night, a little while after she had finally fallen asleep, she heard her door open. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two dark figures enter her room. Once the door had closed the two figures moved into the light of the moon. She could clearly make out Oscar and Morris standing in her room with menacing looks on their faces. Slowly Oscar moved towards her bed. He moved towards her and gave her a look that gave her chills down her spine. Oscar sat down on her bed.  
  
"Ness, just so you know, I have informed Morris ere' on the new friends you have made. I am telling you now, if you ever, EVER go near any of them, or talk to them I swear…" he said as he pulled out a small sharp blade, "that I will kill you. I have connections and I will have spies around the city as you go skipping around in your slutty little outfits. This time I am not kidding, but you don't have to take my word for it, just disobey me and see what happens." He said that last part with an evil grin that told Vanessa that he would kill her if she didn't do what he told her to do. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her forehead before putting the cold metal of the blade to her quivering throat. "Now, are you going to do what I say? Or is this blade going to end up here again?"  
  
Vanessa could hardly move. But she managed to whisper out, "Yes"  
  
He lightly kissed her again, "Good girl." They then left the room, leaving Vanessa there in a state of shock. She had never seen that side of Oscar before. She knew that he wasn't kidding this time. She knew that her new friends weren't all that bad.  
  
Maybe they could help me…. Help me get away from all of this. And mostly get away from Oscar.  
  
She shivered at the thought of what Oscar would do if he ever knew what she was planning…… 


	5. What happened?

Chapter 4  
  
The next day Blink, Race, and Much were up earlier than usual. When Kloppman came to wake up the boys Blink, Race, and Much were already coming out of the washroom.  
  
"Hey boys, why up so oily?" asked a sleepy Jack.  
  
"We wanted to make sure that we got our papers early and sold them before we have to meet Vanes… Angel."  
  
And with that the three were out the door.  
  
"Those guys… what am I going to do with them."  
  
***Around 11:45***  
  
"You guys almost done? I have been finished for the past ten minutes." Said an annoyed Blink  
  
"Dats cuz you bought less than usual." Replied Race, who only had 5 papes left.  
  
"DONE!" yelled an anxious Mush.  
  
"Good… for… you…" said Race, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Whatever, screw the rest, lets get to the meeting spot."  
  
They walked until they were in front of the distribution center.  
  
"11:55, we still have five minutes until she should be here." Said Race as he pulled out his pocked watch.  
  
Soon it was 12:10  
  
"Maybe she had to find something nice to wear. You know how girls can get when they know that they are going to be hanging out with such a handsome guy, such as myself." Said a rather cocky Much.  
  
Race and Blink just rolled their eyes.  
  
"I hope nothing has happened to her." Said a worried Blink.  
  
"Don't worry, I bet you that she's just fine."  
  
Another hour passed and they were still sitting there, waiting.  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" asked Mush.  
  
"Ya kinda." Said Race  
  
"Me to, but I don't wanna leave and then have her come and her miss us." Replied Blink.  
  
Race rolled his eyes, "If she isn't here in the next ten minutes, then she ain't comin'."  
  
Twenty minutes rolled by and still no Vanessa/Angel.  
  
"Well I'm heading to Tibby's, are you guys coming?" asked a famished Race.  
  
Mush got up and started running towards Tibby's. Race stopped when he noticed Blink still sitting on a crate.  
  
"You comin' Blink?"  
  
Blink let out a small sigh.  
  
"Ya, lets go."  
  
Even though Blink was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day, he couldn't concentrate on his food because he had other things on his mind. He was wondering if Vanessa was all right. He wished that he knew where she lived so he could check on her.  
  
"Oh great! Rain!" complained Jack, "I'm gunna take my food to go and head back to the lodging house before it gets really bad. See you guys later."  
  
Just as Jack got to the exit, the door swung open and a small, dark, very wet figure entered.  
  
Everything went quiet. 


	6. Whats going to happen to her?

Chapter 5  
  
All the boys were shocked. Most of all Jack because he had nearly gotten run over.  
  
"Vanessa?" asked Blink, because he had never seen her so scared or wet.  
  
She could hardly say anything. She was so tired from running. So she did the only thing she could do at that moment… faint.  
  
About twenty minutes later she woke up in a place she had never been in. There were many bunks with clothes all over the place. When she woke up there was a quiet poker game going on in the middle of the room. When she looked to her right Blink was laying on a bed looking up at the top of another bunk.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked Blink quietly, but not quiet enough. As soon as she spoke the poker game came to a halt and the boys came running over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Blink.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine, where am I?"  
  
"You are at the Newsboys lodging house, and in my bunk." Answered Race.  
  
"Oh… sorry."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime" said Race before he blinked and went back to the poker game.  
  
"What happened tonight?" asked Blink, still worried.  
  
"Well… it's a long story."  
  
"We have time." Said Jack as he walked over to sit on the same bunk as Blink so that they could listen to her. Mush and Race also came over, even though Race didn't want to leave his game, and sat on either side of her.  
  
"Well, remember that guy the other day that threw me over his shoulder before I got mad at him?" all but Jack nodded, "well… he is… Oscar Delancey." They all gasped!  
  
"You mean… you know them." Asked a still shocked Jack.  
  
"I didn't just know them, I lived with them," all the boys gasped again, she wasn't sure if she should add this but she did, "and, I'm sorry to throw this on you but, I also dated Oscar, BUT WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE!" Luckily she said that or else the boys would have had a heart attack.  
  
"So, why did you come running into Tibby's wet and out of breath?" asked Blink.  
  
"Well, that day I made plans with you guys Oscar and Morris came in my room and threatened my life. Oscar said that he would kill me if he ever saw me with you guys. That's why I couldn't meet you guys, sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright." Said Mush as he put his arm around her because she looked like the hardest part of the story was coming up.  
  
"And then today when I was writing a letter to you guys explaining why I wasn't there Oscar caught me. Right before he was about to hit me, his uncle came home and stopped him. I tried to stay away from Oscar as much as possible today. Then just before I ran to Tibby's Oscar tried to kill me again. His uncle was going to go out for the night. I pleaded with him not to go but he didn't care. After he left I thought that Oscar had calmed down somewhat, but he hadn't, he was even more angry. He told me that that had been the last straw. He pulled out his knife and lunged at me with his knife ready to stab me. He missed his target, my chest, and only got my arm a little bit. So I picked up the closest thing, a chair, and hit him with it. Morris ran after me but I was too fast. That's when I got to Tibby's, out of breath, scared, and wet. And that's it."  
  
"I'M GUNNA KILL HIM! IM GUNNA..." said an angry Blink.  
  
"No! You'll just make it worse! He is going to be after me… and this is the first place he will look. OH MY GOSH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Vanessa began to cry when she started to think of what might happen to her, or one of her friends.  
  
Mush pulled her into a tight hug to console her, "Don't worry Vanessa, we won't let anything happen to our lil' angel, I hope you don't mind if we call you that. Because unless you are going to be trying to hide from Oscar and his gang you will probably gunna wanna have a new name. We all decided that Angel would fit you perfectly." Said Mush with a huge smile.  
  
Vanessa couldn't help but smile and hug Mush even harder, "I can't believe that you guys are being so nice to me, and I just met you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, what we do need to worry about is what we are going to do with you. You certainly can't stay here with Oscar just a few blocks away looking for you." Said Jack, tacking command as usual.  
  
"Well where can she go?" asked a wondering Blink.  
  
"Well, we are on the best terms with Brooklyn so the best place to send her is there. Plus she will be extra safe with those guys around."  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SPOT? WE CAN'T SEND HER TO SPOT!" this had angered Blink a lot!  
  
"Blink calm down… I will make sure to have a talk will Spot to make sure nothing and I mean Nothing happens to her."  
  
"All right… but if anything happens I swear to God that I will kick your ass like…"  
  
"I know I know! You don't hafta tell me in front of the lady" said Jack quickly cutting off Blink.  
  
Blink blushed realizing that he was being rude in front of his new friend.  
  
"She will stay here tonight and in the morning we will walk her over."  
  
"Sounds good" *Yawn*, "I think I'm gunna go to bed."  
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing Blink, don't threaten Conlon like you just did to me, who knows what he'll do!" laughed Jack as he went to jump into his bed.  
  
"Where should I sleep? I certainly don't want to deprive poor Race over there his comfy bed." Asked a concerned Vanessa.  
  
"You can have my bunk, I'm not really sleepy." Offered Blink.  
  
"Are you sure?" blink nodded. "Well if you do get tired you can always join me. I grew up with a younger brother and we sometimes had to share a bed when company slept over." Said Vanessa before jumping to the top bunk of the bed.  
  
Blink turned crimson at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as her.  
  
He went and sat in the chair next to the window and was soon deep in thought…  
  
*** 3 A.M.***  
  
Vanessa suddenly woke up. She had had a dream about Oscar trying to kill her again.  
  
She looked over to the window. Blink was asleep. She slowly got up and walked over to where he was.  
  
She brushed his hair from out of his face. This awoke Blink.  
  
"You fell asleep silly! I told you that if you wanted to you could join me. I won't bite." Said a rather sleepy Vanessa. She took his hand and brought him over to the bed where they both collapsed onto and fell asleep instantly.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
The next morning they both woke to a bunch of giggling boys. But they didn't care because they knew that nothing had happened.  
  
"Well I bet that Oscar, Morris, and Weasel are out of the apartment by now so I should go get my things."  
  
"No I will get them. You just get ready for the walk to Brooklyn." Offered Mush.  
  
"Are you ready to meet Spot today?" asked Blink while putting on a fresh shirt.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" laughed Vanessa  
  
Soon Mush was back with whatever he thought was hers, and some!  
  
"You ready?" asked Blink  
  
"Yup!" replied Angel  
  
Jack, Blink, Mush, and Angel were holding as much of her stuff as they could and were soon out the door.  
  
Jack told them before they left that he was going to be the leader the whole way. They didn't really understand what he meant but they went along with it.  
  
As soon as they left the lodging house they knew what he meant because they weren't heading towards Brooklyn. Jack was smart so they knew that whatever he was doing was for their own good.  
  
***About 100 meters away***  
  
'I wonder where she is going… if I didn't have to work I would be after her. I will get her later' thought Oscar before he went back to work. 


	7. A New Home

Chapter 6  
  
The whole walk to Brooklyn took twice as long because of Jack. He kept making them go in and out and around places.  
  
"Ok, I'm not going any further. What are you doing Jack? You're acting like you don't know your way." Asked a tired Mush  
  
"Just in case anyone is following us. We are almost there so lets keep going."  
  
He was right. Within five minutes they were there.  
  
"Stay here for a sec. I never had anyone go and tell Spot that we were coming and having someone stay with him. So I have to tell him now, myself."  
  
Mush, Blink, and Vanessa found a few crates to rest on until Jack came back.  
  
Jack walked a little bit up the pier before a young boy around 16 with dirty blonde hair and piercing gray/blue/green eyes popped down from a bunch of crates that he had been standing on, like a king.  
  
"Well, well, well… if it ain't.."  
  
"Let me just cut to the chase Spot. I have someone with me that needs your help."  
  
"What's wrong now Jacky-boy?"  
  
"Well me and some of the boys have become pretty good friends with this girl who is trying to get away from the Delancey's. She use to live with them and date Oscar. Now they are threatening her life if she comes near us. And last night he almost killed her so she is now with us. But, he is going to be looking for her at our place. We were wondering if she could stay with you." Said Jack in one long breath.  
  
Spot was a little taken back by the way that Jack had come to him with this problem. Usually when Jack had a problem it was because of a girl he was dating or something newsie related.  
  
"Sure Jack. Whatever you need. Where is this gurl, I wanna meet her." Said Spot with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Listen Spot, don't do anything to this one, Blink and the boys this she's special. We are all like her big brothers."  
  
"Yeah yeah… whatever you say."  
  
Jack waved over his friends.  
  
"Hey Mush, Blink, and…" Spot had to stop because he had never seen someone so beautiful.  
  
"Vanessa, but the boys have decided to call me.."  
  
"Angel?" asked Spot.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess. But it's pretty obvious." Blushed both Spot and Vanessa.  
  
"Well, we better be getting back to Manhattan, we will visit as much as possible Angel." Said Jack before he gave her a quick friendly hug and started to head back down the pier.  
  
"We will miss you. I will try to come here everyday." Smiled Mush.  
  
"You better!" laughed Vanessa before Mush picked her up into a swinging hug. He gave her another quick one before running to catch up with Jack. They both waited for Blink at the end of the pier.  
  
"I will try to come everyday too." He gave Vanessa a big smile alone with a big hug.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Vanessa turned around to see Spot looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uhh… nothing. Let's go the lodging house and get you a bed.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Vanessa while tyring to pick up all her things.  
  
"No wait. RACER! CLUBS! GET OVER HERE AND BRING HER THINGS UP TO THE HOUSE!"  
  
"YES SIR!" yelled back Racer and Clubs before jumping up from their poker game and picking up her things.  
  
"Lets go"  
  
They both walked to the lodging house with stares.  
  
"Is that your new girl Conlon?" yelled one of the newsies  
  
"Why don't you mind your business…" Spot wasn't in the mood to get very mad, especially in front of such a beautiful girl.  
  
They got up to the bunk room but Spot kept walking into his room.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Vanessa now knowing her way around very well.  
  
"My room." Said Spot. He noticed Vanessa make a strange face, "I don't think your gunna wanna sleep in the same room as those animals. I have my own room and a spare bed in it. You can stay in my room."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Said a worried Vanessa. She didn't know if she wanted to sleep in the same room as another boy. She knew that she could stay in the same room as a bunch of boys because she knew that they wouldn't try anything. But just one boy? She would have to sleep on it.  
  
"Here we are" said Spot as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Oh… nice place you gut here." Said a sarcastic Vanessa.  
  
"Well I like it plenty. I like to live alone."  
  
"Well, are you sure that you want me to live in the same room as you then?"  
  
"I'm sure. I would help out Jacky-boy and his friends in a heart beat."  
  
That relaxed Vanessa some what.  
  
Later on they had a little bit to eat and then some of the boys started to play poker.  
  
*Yawn* "Well I'm going to bed, its been a long day, night boys!" said a tired Angel, which everyone seemed to be calling her.  
  
"Night Angel!" yelled a bunch of boys in unison.  
  
"I think I'll hit the hay a little early tonight. Try to keep it down out here."  
  
"Night Spot."  
  
Spot opened the door without even thinking.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IM SORRY!" Said a scared Spot. He had just walked in on Angel changing into her night clothes.  
  
Vanessa had to laugh at Spot's facial expression to what he had just saw. She had heard about how Spot gets around with all the girls in New York.  
  
She tried to hold in her laugh but she couldn't, she burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
Spot didn't care if she was practically naked, he walked back in.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"The look on your face when you came in here and saw me like this! It was PRICELESS!" she said before laughing for another good minute.  
  
"Well… well… well I thought that you were going to kill me because I saw you changing. I didn't think you were going to laugh at me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. But the look was so funny. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I am a very open person."  
  
Spot smirked at the thought of her being so open.  
  
"But, that doesn't mean that you can walk in on me taking a shower or anything." She said to him with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll give you your privacy." He said as he turned to go back down stairs to let her get ready for bed.  
  
'That is one strange girl' thought Spot while he read a book in the front hallway.  
  
'I like her, but she is different. She has a fun personality and if I love her and leave her, I might actually have really loved her. I don't know what I'm thinking, I probably shouldn't go for her. Besides, she will never love me back.' Spot had worn himself out by thinking about her. He decided to go to bed.  
  
When he reached their room he opened it just a little to see if she was awake. The lights were out but because of the moonlight coming in through the window he could clearly see her.  
  
There wasn't a hair out of place while she lied on the pillow. Her long eyelashes laid on her rosy cheeks while she slept. She looked so peaceful, like an angel.  
  
'That is the perfect name for her' thought Spot while he undressed and got into bed. He thought a little more about Angel before drifting off into sleep. 


	8. Oh No!

Chapter 7  
  
*Spots P.O.V*  
  
I woke up the next morning with Vanessa not in her bed.  
  
'She must have gotten an early start on the day' I thought while I put on some fresh clothes and went to my washroom.  
  
I went to the distribution center and got my papes. It seemed like a typical day until…  
  
"Woah woah boys! Where's the fia?" I asked while Racer and Clubs ran past me, they are always together.  
  
"THE DELANCEY'S WERE HERE!" they both shouted in unison.  
  
"WHAT? WHEN? WHY?… WHERE'S ANGEL?" I asked. They both looked at each other like they had seen a ghost.  
  
"She's umm…" started Racer.  
  
"WHERE?!" I demanded.  
  
"They took her!" finished Clubs. He looked like he was going to cry from the fright.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on them…" I mumbled to myself.  
  
I dropped my papes and ran towards Manhattan. I didn't stop once. When I came to the D.C. I looked around for Oscar or Morris. I knew if I found them that they wouldn't be alive for much longer if they had hurt her.  
  
All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw a fight starting in a near by alley. Hoping that it wasn't Angel getting beat up I moved closer. As soon as I got to the alley it was empty. I walked a few feet in and no one was there. Then as I turned to walk back to the D.C. something caught my eye. The crates and boxes were placed in a very odd way. I started digging through them to figure out why. When I got to the center I thought I was going to faint. There was Angel, lying in a pile of her own blood. I knew that there was nothing I could do but hold her. She had been stabbed a few times, mostly in the chest, and her throat had been slashed.  
  
I couldn't believe the next thing that happened. I cried. I hadn't cried once since I had become a newsie, and that's as far back as I can, and want to, remember.  
  
I sat there and cried for what felt like forever. Until I realized that I had to let go.  
  
I walked back to the Manhattan Lodging house. When I opened the door everyone's faces dropped. I can see why. I was covered in dry blood, dirtied from the alley, and I had dried tear streaks on my face. I was also white as a ghost.  
  
I told them everything that had happened and most of them turned their heads to cry also.  
  
On my way back to Brooklyn I saw Oscar and Morris outside having a smoke. I started to run towards them when Oscar quickly pulled out his knife and…  
  
*End Spot's P.O.V*  
  
Spot woke up with a start.  
  
Angel was sitting on his bad shaking him.  
  
"SPOT! Are you alright," asked Angel, deeply concerned, "You were screaming and you said my name a few times. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"I…uhh…"  
  
"You can tell me in the morning if you want to, right now you should get back to bed."  
  
She tucked Spot in, ran her hard across his forehead to wipe the sweat from it.  
  
"Goodnight" she said sweetly before returning to her own bed.  
  
"Night" replied Spot so softly that he wasn't sure if she could hear him.  
  
It took a while but Spot finally got back to sleep, without any nightmars. 


	9. Visiting Manhattan & new feelings

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning Spot woke up groggily. He looked over to see Angel not in her bed.  
  
'OH NO!' thought Spot, 'My dream better not be coming true!'  
  
Just as he jumped out of bed, practically naked, Angel came walking out of the washroom with her hair wet.  
  
As soon as she saw him her mouth went into an O shape.  
  
"My, my, my… don't you look cute in your boxers." Then she saw the scared look on his face. She walked close to him, her hand brushed up against his arm, "what's wrong?"  
  
"It… was… uhh… nothing…"  
  
She could tell he was lying. "Tell me what's wrong, is it about your dream last night?"  
  
"Yup, it was about you." He said, a little more relaxed while she took him by the hand a brought him over to the bed. They both sat down.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it."  
  
"Ok… well it started when I woke up…" he told her the whole story. She felt a strange connection to him when he finished.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm not going anywhere." She said while putting a friendly hand on his shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Now you better go get ready if you wanna get your papes on time!" she said with a playful punch.  
  
Spot took the opportunity to tackle her back onto the bed, in a playful manner.  
  
"No one punches Spot Conlon." He said while he pinned her down to the mattress.  
  
"Aww! Poor baby, did I hurt you?" she said with a little pout.  
  
"Yeah, Ouch! I think I may have a big bruise there tomorrow!" he said while he held his arm in pain.  
  
"You know, I thought you were going to be a lot different."  
  
"How so?" he asked while he put on fresh clean clothes and combed his hair.  
  
"Well, I heard that you were really stuck up, and that you had the love em' and leave em' attitude towards women."  
  
"Well, I do have to put on that attitude in front of the fellas cuz they know me like that. They know that I don't take shit from no one and that I don't get too attached to anyone."  
  
"That's a horrible way to live." Said Angel with a sad face.  
  
"Well, I don't plan to live that way forever. Once I find someone that I can love forever, all that will change."  
  
"Well, until you do find that special someone, will you try to not act that way around me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll do anything for you your highness." He said sarcastically.  
  
She playfully punched him again.  
  
"If anyone around here is royalty it would be you, Mr. King of Brooklyn."  
  
"That's Mr. King of New York!" he said waving his finger in her face.  
  
"Yeah right… sure… whatever you say!" she said while she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, we have been up here for a while, I think that its too late to go get papes."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to lose a day of business."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I am the richest newsie in New York. I can take the day off. So… would you like me to show you the sights of Brooklyn?"  
  
"It sounds like a date! I'll be ready in five minutes." She said as she hurried back into the washroom.  
  
In exactly five minutes she came down wearing a slightly longer purple skirt than the other day, a light purple tank top, and her hair down in curls.  
  
"Wow you look great"  
  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself!" she said with a wink as she walked past him onto the street. "So, where are we going today?"  
  
"Well, we could just walk around a little bit, grab a bite to eat,…"  
  
"OO! Could we go to Manhattan? I wanna check up on everyone."  
  
"Well…" started Spot.  
  
"Pwease…" she said with a pout on her lip and puppy dog eyes.  
  
He knew that he couldn't resist that.  
  
"Well… why not! I love visiting me ol' pals in Manhattan."  
  
"YIPPY!" she exclaimed while she gave Spot a big hug, "Now come on Spotty, let's find something to eat, I'm starved." She said while pulling him by the hand to a near by vender.  
  
He knew that the last person that called him Spotty was now having a hard time walking, if he even could. But he didn't care what she called him, as long as they were together. She had so much energy, she was unlike anyone Spot had ever met. Usually people feared him and never got too close, but she knew all about him and she still wanted to be his friend.  
  
After about an hour of Spot showing her his favorite places in Brooklyn and getting little treats along the way Spot asked, "Now, do you think its time to head over to Manhattan?" he knew the answer but he wanted to see the expression on her face. It lit up at the sound of that.  
  
"Sure! Lets go." She said taking his hand in hers. Spot felt a tingle go through his whole body. It was a feeling that he had never felt before.  
  
They walked some of the time in silence, just listening to the city, and some of the time they were goofing around and acting like little kids. They took their time walking, there was really no rush.  
  
As soon as they got to Manhattan Angel remembered why she didn't want to be there. She got a little closer to Spot while they walked. She knew that everyone feared him, but she wasn't sure if he could take on the Delancey's and a bunch of their gang.  
  
She quickened her pace, even though she didn't know where she was going. Spot took her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you. I will make sure that nothing ever happens to you." He said with a sincere look.  
  
Angel was at a loss for words, so she just smiled her brightest at him, which made him smile back. It seemed that Spot was actually caring about someone other than himself.  
  
They finally reached the lodging house. When the entered Mush was the first one to notice them.  
  
"ANGEL!" cried Mush, who was very excited to see her.  
  
"Hey there Mush. Where's Blink and Jack?" asked Angel.  
  
"What? You're not happy to see me?" asked Mush with an obvious sad look on his face.  
  
"What?! Of course I'm happy to see you! You were one of the reasons that I begged Spot to let me come here tonight!" she said before she gave Mush a big hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
All of a sudden Jack and Blink came down stairs, "Hey, am I gunna get one of dose?" asked Jack with a smirk.  
  
"Of course Mr. Kelly." She said before she gave both Jack and Blink quick kisses on their cheeks. "So, what's been going on since I have been gone?"  
  
"Well," started Blink, "The Delancey's have been acting nicer to us lately, no one understands why. Just this morning I called Morris some mean name," he wasn't going to say what he said in the presence of a beautiful lady, "and he just laughed it off and told me that 'that was a good one'. Enough about us, what's up with you? Is Conlon treating you good?"  
  
"Nothing is really new. He is treating me just like you guys treat me. We have become fast friends. This morning when we woke up we talked for so long that he decided not to buy his papes."  
  
Angel kept talking to Blink and Mush while Spot pulled Jack off to the side.  
  
"Hey ya Jack, I uhh was…. I was just wondering if Angel has her eye on someone yet?" he asked trying not to show that he liked her.  
  
"Why? Who wants to know?" asked Jack, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh, no one. It's just that some of the boys have been looking at her not as a new addition to the lodging house, but as a piece of meat that they all want. I was just wondering because if she did have her eye on someone then I could tell them all to lay off her of else, whoever she likes, will soak them. That's all."  
  
Jack knew that it was a lie, but he pretended that he didn't know, "Oh, well she doesn't have her eye on someone, that I know of."  
  
'Great!' thought Spot, "Oh, I was just wondering." They then went on to talk about leader business.  
  
While their conversation was going on, Angel, Blink, and Mush were having a very interesting one themselves.  
  
"So, how has Spot REALLY been treating you?" asked Blink, thinking that she had lied before.  
  
"He has been treating me great, if he wasn't I would run right to you guys. I thought that he was going to be a lot different though."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mush, knowing Spot for a long time.  
  
"Well, I thought that he was going to be really cocky and try to sleep with me the first moment I put my things down in his room."  
  
"WHAT? You live in his room?" asking a concerned and slightly annoyed Blink. 'Jeeze, Conlon is having her live in his room?! I Can't believe the nerve of him. He knows that she has a bunch of big brother types not living too far away that would soak him if he tried anything with her.'  
  
"Well, he said that it would be a good idea for me to sleep in the spare bed in his room than for me to sleep in a bunk room with about 20-30 other boys." She responded, knowing what he meant.  
  
"Well, I think that that makes sense. Brooklyn boys have a rep. with girls and I think it's better for you to live in the same room with just one, even though he is the biggest womanizer in all of New York." Said Mush, understanding what she meant.  
  
"How has he been acting towards you?" asked Blink, since she still hadn't told them.  
  
"He has been… perfect! That's the best way I can describe him."  
  
"Well, he may be perfect now, but just watch out. He might just want a little more than friendship one of these days." Blink told her.  
  
"Don't worry, I think I know Spot pretty well now, I doubt he will do that."  
  
Just ask she finished telling them that, Spot and Jack came back in.  
  
"So, did you guys find something to talk about while we were gone?" asked Jack, sitting on the little couch in the parlor.  
  
"Yup." Blink quickly responded. He looked around and saw that Mush and Angel were playing go fish, and Spot wasn't just watching the game, he was watching her. He had a look in his eyes that Blink had never seen. He walked over to Jack a whispered in his ear, "Jack, have you ever seen Conlon look at a girl like that?"  
  
Jack looked over and saw what Blink was talking about. Usually Spot had a look in his eyes that said 'That girl will do good for my weekly relationship'. But this time he had a look that said 'I have never seen a girl like that before, I'm not going to let her go. I think I love her'.  
  
"Hey Spot, you OK?" asked Jack, knocking Spot out of his trance.  
  
"Uhh… yeah. I'm just peachy!" replied Spot with a smirk.  
  
Angel yawned, "Woo, I'm tired."  
  
"Me too, how bout' we head back to Brooklyn now?" asked Spot.  
  
"I don't think that my legs could take the walk tonight, couldn't we just stay here?" asked Angel with hope in her eyes.  
  
"I would love to stay here tonight, but you never know what could happen. I mean, we don't know if the Delancey's saw us come here tonight or not." Said Spot, hoping that he didn't make her too sad.  
  
"Yeah, your right." *YAWN* "Let's head back now before I fall asleep like Mush over there." She pointed to Mush asleep, lying back on the wall with his cards still in his hands.  
  
"Jack, Blink, would you please tell Mush that I said goodnight?" asked Angel  
  
"Will do, have a safe trip home." Jack said before giving Angel a hug and spit-shaking with Spot.  
  
"Hope to see you soon." Said Blink while giving Angel a hug. "Night guys" he said waving them out.  
  
***5 minutes after they left the lodging house***  
  
"So, what were you and Jack talking about when you left?" asked Angel, breaking the silence.  
  
"Uhh… just leader stuff. What did you, Blink, and Mush talk about?" asked Spot  
  
"You" She said plainly.  
  
"What? Why were you talking about me?"  
  
"They just wanted to know how you were treating me and stuff."  
  
"Oh, what did you say?"  
  
"I said that you and your boys beat me!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Hahahaha! I was just kidding! I told them that you're perfect and you treat me great" she said before putting her arm around him.  
  
This shot a chill down Spot's spine, he knew that this girl was different. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Angel could tell that he was at a loss for words so she said, "So, what did you and Jack really talk about? I can tell when people are lying, it's a gift I have always had."  
  
"We did talk about leader stuff…" she glared at him, "and you…" he finally got out.  
  
"Ohh… what did you have to say about me?" she asked while squeezing him tightly.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. You might take it the wrong way."  
  
"Please, just tell me." She gave him those puppy dog eyes and pout that she knew that he couldn't say 'no' to.  
  
"I asked Jack if you liked anyone."  
  
"Oh, why would you ask him that?"  
  
"Because you have seen the way that my boys look at you." Angel nodded, "Well, if you were seeing someone I could just tell me boys that you're going out with whoever and that they should back off."  
  
"Oh… that was nice of you. Why didn't you just ask me? I think I know myself a little better than Jack does." She said with a laugh.  
  
"I thought that you might take it the wrong way."  
  
"What other way can I take it?" she said while turning her head to look in his eyes.  
  
Spot gulped, her eyes always seemed to change colors with the way she feels and right now , they were a light relaxed blue, "Well… you might've thought that I was asking you because I was in love with you or something."  
  
"Oh…" was all she could say. They walked the rest of the way in silence. 


	10. What's going on?

Chapter 9  
  
***Back in Manhattan***  
  
"Hey guys, I think Spot likes Angel." Said Blink plainly.  
  
"No way, I think that Spot loves her!" said Jack.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?" asked Mush.  
  
"We can't stop him from loving her, but we can talk to her about how she feels about him." replied Blink.  
  
"We will also hafta tell her about the way he treats his weekly girls." Added Mush.  
  
"Well, I guess we could tell her all of this, but I think that this time it's different with Angel. You know what I mean Blink, you saw the way he looked at her."  
  
"Ya, but I don't want either of their hearts to get broken." Said Blink.  
  
"Plus, she seems kinda like a tease. She might not have any feelings for Spot at all. I wouldn't want him to think that she loves him back when she doesn't." responded Jack.  
  
"But you weren't there when she told us how she was being treated. This was when you and Spot went off and talked about god knows what. She described him as 'Perfect'." Replied Blink.  
  
"Really? Wow…" answered Jack.  
  
"What did you and Spot talk about over there?" asked Mush while he was getting ready for bed.  
  
"He asked if she had her eye on anyone, because his boys all want her and if she has her eye on someone then Spot can tell them to back off. I could tell he was only asking because he wants her to be his" he answered.  
  
"Wow… our lives are much more complicated than most people think." Said Blink, jumping up to his bunk.  
  
The other two jumped up to their bunks and they were soon all asleep.  
  
The three of them were planning on a trip to Brooklyn tomorrow to talk to Angel about all of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short but I have mono and I don't feel well enough to write more.  
  
Please review! It will help me feel better! ( 


	11. Plans for tonight

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
1 *The Next Day*  
  
"I'm so glad it's Friday, now I can have fun tonight!" said Blink, sitting down at Tibby's across from Race and Jack.  
  
"So, what's everyone up to tonight?" asked Race, already knowing that he was probably going to end up playing poker.  
  
"Medda told me that she could have us all over tonight to watch her performance and have free drinks." Said Jake while taking a sip of the water he had just gotten.  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Last time we all went there for free drinks and a performance he ended up getting kicked out because we got too rowdy." Said Race with a smirk.  
  
"Ya, but that was two months ago, she has finally forgiven us and that's why we are all invited."  
  
"How about we ask Angel and Spot to come? She has never met Medda and I bet she would love the performance." Said Blink.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, I don't know if they will want to come here two days in a row but its worth a try. Hey Snipeshooter! Get ova ere'!" yelled Jack over the now crowded Tibby's.  
  
"Ya Jack?"  
  
"Do me a favor, go to Brooklyn with Itey and see if Angel, Spot, and who ever wants to come, if they want to come with us to a performance at Medda's."  
  
"Will do, lemme just finish my sandwich and get Itey." answered Snipeshooter.  
  
"Thanx." Replied Jack.  
  
*In Brooklyn*  
  
Snipeshooter and Itey got there as fast as they could, seeing that it was getting a little late.  
  
They walked into the lodging house, said 'hello' to a few of the people that they knew and then headed up to Spot's, and now Angel's, private room. They knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Spot from inside the room.  
  
"Banana" answered Snipshooter.  
  
"Banana who?" asked Spot.  
  
They knocked again.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Spot again, he was lying in his bed reading so he didn't want to get up.  
  
"Banana" answered Itey this time.  
  
"Banana who?"  
  
They knocked again.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?!" asked an annoyed Spot.  
  
"Orange" replied Snipeshooter.  
  
"Orange who?" asked Spot  
  
They opened the door, "Orange you glad I didn't say Banana!" laughed both Itey and Snipeshooter. Spot chuckled a little. He knew that if it was Jack or David that had said that that he would've made fun of their childlike behavior, but Itey and Snipeshooter sometimes acted like little kids so he let it slide.  
  
"So boys, what brings you Brooklyn? No bad news I hope." Asked Spot  
  
"Nope, no bad news. Jack sent us to see if you and Angel wanted to go with all of us to Medda's for free drinks and a performance." Replied Itey.  
  
"WOW! That sounds like fun!" said Angel walking into the room.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Spot when she came out of no where.  
  
"Around… so, are we going Spot?"  
  
"Only if you want to." Replied Spot  
  
"Of course I want to! When's the show?"  
  
"We are all leaving for Medda's as soon as me and Itey get back" replied Snipeshooter.  
  
"Well, give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can all go together." She said before she hurried into the washroom that was connected to only her and Spot's room.  
  
"That girl is something else… lets go down stairs to let her get ready." Said Spot.  
  
"Hey Angel! We will be down stairs, come down as soon as you're ready!" yelled Spot before he went down stairs.  
  
"Will do!" she yelled back, before hearing the door shut behind Spot.  
  
She came out a second later with some pretty light purple eye shadow on and some lipstick. She went to where she kept her things and pulled out a pretty, tight fitting, purple dress. To her it seemed like she was covering up more than she usually did, but she knew that the boys would see the dress and think that she was revealing more than most girls did. She put her hair up into curls. She clipped some little ones in front of her face. She put on some black high-heeled boots and she was ready.  
  
Angel didn't really want to walk down stairs because she knew that all the boys were down there and whenever they look at her, it's as though they have never seen a girl before. She knew that she would eventually have to walk down there so she started off down the stairs as quietly as possible. She eventually made it down unheard and unseen. Spot had his back to her so she quietly came up behind him and squeezed his sides.  
  
"AHHH!" yelped Spot when someone out of nowhere pinched him.  
  
Everything was quiet except for Angel trying to control her laughter. No one knew what Spot was going to do. Some thought that he might hit her, some thought that he would kick her out of the house, and some thought he was going to scream at her. But what he did no one-saw coming.  
  
Spot walked over to where Angel was; unfortunately, she was leaning against a wall. He walked up to her with his eyes narrowed and a mad expression on his face. Angel swallowed hard, she didn't know Spot too well so she didn't know what he was going to do. He put one of his hands on her arm in a forceful yet gentle way and with the other hand he pointed at her.  
  
"I'll get you back." He said before he put a smirk on his face.  
  
Angel grinned, "We'll just see." She said teasingly, getting even closer to him than she already was. She gave him a quick wink before moving to the side and walking around him. "I'm ready, shall we go?" She asked holding her arm out for an escort.  
  
No one moved. Itey was closest to her so she linked arms with him, "shall we go?" she asked with a smile on her face. Itey nodded and opened the door for her. Spot and a few other boys joined them as they headed off to a night in Manhattan. 


	12. A night at Medda's

*Sorry that it has been a WHILE since I have updated but I have been swamped with school work!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter, the people who wrote Les Miserables do!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Spot, Snipeshooter, Itey, and Angel were soon at the Manhattan Lodging house.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" asked Jack as he started to head out of the door.  
  
"Sure are! Miss Angel, could I please accompany you to the show? I haven't really had much time to talk to you." Asked Racetrack.  
  
"I would love it." Replied Angel with a big smile.  
  
'What's wrong with me? He is just taking her to the show, its not like they are dating. But still… I wish that I had asked her. Aw who am I kiddin? I get to see her everyday at the lodging house, I have nothing to worry about.' Thought Spot as they headed off to the show.  
  
"Are you ok Spot? You seem quieter than usual." Asked a concerned Jack.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about the last time we were here and we got in trouble." Laughed Spot, even though he was really thinking about Angel.  
  
"Ya, I hope that doesn't happen again, that was pretty funny though… how about the time we…"  
  
Spot just nodded as though he was listening to Jack, but his thoughts were other places, on other people. He knew that Race could be quite a flirt and he was doing that very well right now. He had his arm around Angel and when he talked to her he got very close to her and looked her right in the eyes. He felt something he wasn't use to feeling inside of him. It was jealousy. He was use to having girls feeling jealous about other girls when they were with him and him never feeling a thing. He has starting to feel things for Angel.  
  
"Hey Jack, I'm not feeling too well, I will be back later to pick up Angel." Said Spot before Jack could respond.  
  
Spot spent the rest of the night walking around Manhattan, just thinking. He took out his pocket watch and saw that it was about time to go and see if the show was out.  
  
Spot got there a little early so he thought that he would go in and catch the ending of Medda's show.  
  
When he walked in he saw everyone on his or her feet singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. In the middle of it all was Angel singing her heart out while dancing with all the boys.  
  
Spot nearly fainted at the sight of her. She was so perfect. Most of the girls he knew were fairly shy around him, let alone about 50 boys. Angel acted as if she had known all of them forever and she was having the time of her life.  
  
"Now everyone, the final song of the night will not be done by me, but by our new friend, the very talented Miss Angel!" everyone applauded before the soft music started.  
  
"And now I'm all alone again  
  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
  
Without a home, with out a friend  
  
Without a face to say hello to.  
  
And now the night is near,  
  
And I can make believe he's here.  
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
  
When every body else is sleeping.  
  
I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping.  
  
The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head.  
  
(*the music gets a little lighter*)  
  
On my own, pretending he's beside me.  
  
All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.  
  
In the rain, the pavement shines like sliver.  
  
All the lights are misty in the river.  
  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight  
  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever.  
  
(*The music gets a little darker*)  
  
And I know it's only in my mind.  
  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him.  
  
And although, I know that he is blind,  
  
Sill I say, theres a way for us.  
  
(*The music becomes uplifting*)  
  
I love him and when I the night is over.  
  
He is gone; the river's just a river.  
  
Without him, the world around me changes,  
  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.  
  
I love him, but everyday I'm learing,  
  
All my life, I've only been pretending.  
  
Without me, his world will go on turning,  
  
A world that's full of happiness that I will never know!  
  
(*The music becomes soft*)  
  
I love him… I love him…  
  
I love him, but only, on my own…"  
  
The show ended and everyone cheered for Angel and Medda, but mostly for Angel.  
  
Spot noticed that throughout most of the song she had been singing to him.  
  
When Angel was done She ran to Spot and gave him a huge excited hug. "Did you see me out there? That was so much fun! I had the best time." She quieted her voice a little bit, "but I wish that you had been here with me to have so much fun." She said before Mush and Blink came over and scooped her up onto their shoulders.  
  
Spot waited outside out side for everyone. Soon Angel came out with her arms linked with Jack and Skittery. "Wow boys, I had so much fun tonight. I will hafta come back ere' soon!" Said Angel before she gave a few hugs out and walked away with Spot.  
  
They stood there in silence until Angel spoke up, "So, why didn't you stay tonight?"  
  
"I didn't feel good. I doubt you would've missed me, you looked like you were having so much fun."  
  
"Oh don't do that to me. You know that I missed you being there. I feel protected when you're around." Confessed Angel.  
  
"Really?" asked Spot finally being able to look at her.  
  
"I don't say things that I don't mean." She said looking back at him. There was another moment of awkward silence. "The Manhattan boys are really nice, and enthusiast." They both laughed.  
  
"You are unlike any girl I have never met." Confessed Spot.  
  
"How?" Asked a confused Angel.  
  
"Well, most girl go gaga over me. And all are scared of me. But you… you're different." He said as he stopped to look at her, "You didn't seem to go gaga over me when I first met you…"  
  
"I don't go gaga over anyone." Interrupted Angel with a smirk.  
  
"And you don't seem to be scared of me."  
  
"HA! Why would I be scared of you." Laughed Angel.  
  
"Well, everyone in New York is, so you should be too." Replied Spot getting closer to her, as though threatening her, even though he had a sly smirk on his face.  
  
Angel put on a pretend scared face, "Oh no! The evil Spot Conlon is going to soak me! Someone help me! My life is in danger." Said Angel sarcastically.  
  
"You should be scared!"  
  
"And why is… WOAH!" said Angel before Spot picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"HA! I got you now!"  
  
"Not for long!" said Angel before flipping over his back and tackling him to the ground. She straddled his hips to hold down his legs and pinned his arms to the ground.  
  
"Wow! You are strong!" exclaimed Spot.  
  
"Well you hafta be to be in a… well u hafta be in this world." She said while getting off of him and starting to walk, not knowing where she was going.  
  
"When you hafta be in a what?" asked Spot catching up to her.  
  
"Nothing, I don't know what I was saying. I'm tired, let's get home as quickly as possible." She replied.  
  
"Please finish that sentence. I want you to be able to trust me." Spot said sincerely.  
  
"I promise I will when I'm ready. Is that ok with you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure it is," he said while putting his arm around her waist, "but if it's anything that would endanger your life or the lives of anyone else in the lodging house then you will hafta tell me as soon as possible, is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yup!" she said with a plastic smile that she was using to try to hide how she really felt.  
  
**Ooo… I wonder what the rest of that sentence is! Review and I just might tell u!** 


	13. Oscar and Morris's plan

Chapter 12  
  
**Back in Manhattan at Oscar and Morris's apartment (I didn't forget about them!)**  
  
"Where the hell could she be!?" screamed Oscar, "We have been looking for her for a few days now and none of my contacts have seen her."  
  
"Calm down Oscar, we will find her. She is probably with her little Newsie friends." Replied a calm Morris who was trying to read a book in silence.  
  
"I thought I told you to never mention those little street rat assholes again! How can you be so calm! For all we know she is out there right now getting her little 'friends' together to kill us or something!"  
  
Morris, seeing that he wouldn't be getting much reading done said, "Well then lets get out there now and look for her again!"  
  
"Fine, there is nothing else to do around here."  
  
"What are we going to do when, or if, we find her?" asked Morris while grabbing his hat on the way out the door.  
  
"WHEN we find her, we will do what I promised her I would do, kill her." Replied Oscar with a stone expression on his face.  
  
Oscar and Morris were so enthusiastic about finding Vanessa, a.k.a. Angel, that they kept talking about getting her while they were walking. Little did they know that Skittery, Blink, and Mush were standing near by talking. They had heard the whole thing.  
  
"We have already checked out all of Manhattan, including the asshole lodging house. Are you happy? I didn't say Newsies…oops…" said Morris trying to duck out of the way of Oscar's punch.  
  
"I'm not even gunna think about you right now. Ya know, those Manhattan jerks are on good terms with Brooklyn, they might have sent her there." Said Oscar taking a seat on a bench.  
  
Morris sat next to him, "Ya think?"  
  
"It's worth a shot to check there, tomorrow we will set off early to look for her. Its getting late now so there is no point of walking all the way the way to Brooklyn." Said Oscar getting up off the bench and walking home.  
  
"Were gunna get er'… Ey! Wait up!" yelled Morris as he ran to catch up with his brother.  
  
"Did you guys just ere' what I heard?" asked Skittery as he walked out of the shadows of a near by building.  
  
"Yup" said Blink and Mush in unison.  
  
"What are we gunna do about it?" asked Mush.  
  
"You hafta get back to the loding house to tell the otha boys what we heard. I'm gunna go to Brooklyn to warn Angel and Spot." Said Blink as he turned on his heel and walked towards Brooklyn.  
  
Skittery and Mush didn't want to waist time trying to talk him out of going there so late at night because they knew he would go no matter what. They decided to run back to the lodging house to inform everyone on what they heard.  
  
Blink got there kind of late but he didn't care. Not too many people were awake, luckily Spot still was. He noticed, so did everyone else when Blink came bursting into the lodging house.  
  
"Hey kid, what's wrong?" asked Spot after seeing the expression on his face.  
  
"We… Angel… trouble… Oscar…" was all Blink could say, he had run most of the way. When he caught his breath he said, "Can we go somewhere private where we can talk?"  
  
"Sure, lets go out side." Said Spot as he started to walk away.  
  
"No. Where is Angel, I need to tell her this more than I need to tell you, but I think you should also know." Said Blink grabbing Spot's arm in panic.  
  
"She's asleep so I think we should..."  
  
"Lets go see her!" yelled Blink while dragging Spot upstairs.  
  
Blink burst into Spot and Angel's room, "ANGEL!" he yelled, waking her up. He pulled her onto his lap and into a tight hug.  
  
"Ehh… Blink? Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but you won't be tomorrow if you don't get out of here tonight."  
  
"What?!" yelled both Angel and Spot.  
  
"Tonight Skittery, Mush, and I heard Oscar and Morris talking and Oscar said that he knows that Manhattan and Brooklyn are on the best of terms so he thinks that we mighta sent Angel here. So tomorrow they plan to come here to look for her. As soon as I heard this I told Skittery and Mush to go back to the lodging house to tell the other boys and I took off running here to warn you. Woo..." Said Blink in one long breath.  
  
"What am I going to do? He will kill me!" yelled Angel, getting up on top of her bed. She began pacing on it muttering to herself, "Well I could always go to another lodging house. No, they will keep looking and they probably have spies. I could go live in another state! Yes that's it! No… I will miss this place too much. I could let them come here and I could face them so I'm not a coward. Yes, that's it, I will kill them before they kill me." Spot and Blink just stared at her like she was crazy while she walked around on her bed.  
  
Spot was going to wait until she was finished, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. So he grabbed her and threw her on his bed.  
  
"HEY, what are you doing!?" asked Angel as she fell with a flop onto Spot's bed.  
  
Spot ignored her and turned to Blink. "What are we going to do with her?" he asked.  
  
"Well, they said that they know that she isn't in Manhattan, so she could always come home with me tonight and stay in Manhattan until this all goes away. And if it doesn't go away we can all face Oscar and Morris."  
  
"Hmm… we will hafta talk to Jacky-boy about that plan."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" asked Jack as he came into the room.  
  
"JACK!" yelped Angel and she ran over and hugged Jack.  
  
"Hey doll, Mush and Skittery told me that you're in a little bit of trouble." Said Jack while he walked over with her and sat on Spot's bed.  
  
"That's right Jacky-boy, but I think we have a plan. Tell em' Blink." Said Spot, answering for Angel.  
  
Blink explained the plan to Jack. "That sounds good to me. Let's get her stuff together now and start going. It's gunna be light out soon so we better hurry." Said Jack getting up to get some of her things together.  
  
"I will be over later on today after they come here to find her." Said Spot as he walked them outside. "I'm gunna miss living with you." He said when the boys were out of hearing distance.  
  
"Your gunna miss Me? The great Spot Conlon is going to miss little ol' me?"  
  
Spot pulled her into a tight hug before whispering in her ear, "I've grown to like ya' more than any other person. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." They separated. Angel had an astonished look on her face alone with a tear in her eye.  
  
She pulled him into quick hug, "I love you." She whispered in his ear before running after Jack and Blink to head to Manhattan.  
  
Spot stood there dumbfounded at what she had just said. 'Wait, did she really mean what she said? She might have just meant it as though she loved me as a friend and nothing more.' "Ugh…" 'I can't wait to see her again' he thought.  
  
  
  
**Review everyone! I will love you all if you do!** 


	14. A disappointed Spot and someone's awful ...

WOW! I haven't updated this story since summer started. I think. Well I'm back with more story! I haven't really thought much about it, but I have some ideas.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Spot got up bright and early. He decided that today he would go and visit Angel and "make sure she was OK". But he knew that he just really wanted to see her. He left before anyone was up. He wanted to see if he could sell with her today.  
  
He took the long journey from Brooklyn to Manhattan but he didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind and that was Angel.  
  
When he finally did arrive everyone seemed to have just gotten their papes and was heading out for another selling day. The one thing that caught his attention and made him stop short with his breath captured in his throat was the fact that it looked like Angel and Blink were flirting. Spot knew that he and Angel were just friends but it still angered him.  
  
He decided to walk over there anyway, he didn't walk all that way to just turn back. He casually walked up to Jack, avoiding Angel. "Heya Jacky-boy."  
  
Jack looked over, surprised to see his friend, "Hey there Spot, whatcha doin hea'?"  
  
Spot sarcastically pretended to be hurt by the comment, "What you're not happy to see me?"  
  
Jack chuckled, "Seriously, is there trouble in Brooklyn or somthin'?  
  
Spot took a step back, "Can't a guy just go and see his friends if he wants ta?"  
  
"Sorry I asked. Do you plan on selling over here today?"  
  
"I was thinking about it," he glanced over at Angel and Blink talking who didn't even notice that he was there. He glanced back at Jack, "but I think I will head home. I'm suddenly not in the mood to sell."  
  
With that he turned and walked away, not really sure of where he was going.  
  
*Blink and Angel's conversation*  
  
Blink had bought his papers and walked up to Angel, "I'm glad to see that you're back."  
  
Angel flashed him a smile, "Thanks, its good to be back. But I got to find a job soon. I can't be a newsie with you and the other guys when Oscar and Morris work at the D.O!"  
  
Blink looked at the ground and nodded, "that's true." he looked over at her, "so how was your stay in Brooklyn?"  
  
Angel quickly diverted her eyes from his, "it was OK" she wanted to try to hide the blush. When she felt her cheeks not as hot anymore she looked at him, "but I missed here a lot."  
  
"Aww! You know that we all missed you. Did Spot treat you right? Because he kinda has a rep. for not being the best guy in town when it comes to girls."  
  
Angel's curiosity piped up, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well a little while back Spot was going out with this girl from Manhattan, Hades, and everything was going great for them until one day when he hit her." Angel was shocked beyond belief. "He told her that he didn't mean to but she didn't listen."  
  
"I don't blame her."  
  
"She moved out of the LH soon afterwards. She moved over to Bottle Alley and she doesn't come here often. The only times she does come here is when she wants to see Mush. He doesn't really like Spot either."  
  
"That was horrible of him, how could he do that?" asked Angel. Before she could get her question answered Jack came over and dragged her away.  
  
"OSCAR AND MORRIS ARE COMING, COME ON!" said Jack and he pulled Angel away.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Blink, bye!" she yelled off before she was out of his sight.  
  
"Bye" said Blink in almost a whisper. He wished that he could have told her the whole story about Spot and Hades break up.  
  
*Back to Spot*  
  
Spot walked for a while then decided to go and visit Medda.  
  
He walked into the now quiet building. He knew later on that night there was a show and it would be very loud and crazy. He liked the quietness of the old establishment.  
  
"Heya Spot, what brings you here?" asked Medda, walking out of her dressing room in a plain black skirt and white fluffy low-cut top.  
  
"Hi Medda. I didn't really know what to do with myself today so I decided to come a check on ya." His eyes darted around the room and never on Medda's eyes, she knew something was up.  
  
She pulled up two chairs to a near by table, "Spill it kid."  
  
Spot stared at her for a second before sitting down. Kloppman always helped the boys when they had problems, like when they were in fights or short on cash and needed a place to sleep, but Medda would help the boys when they had 'girl troubles'.  
  
"Well, it's like this. This girl got involved with the Delancey's but then she ran. She was in hiding but the Manhattan guys knew that she would be found so they sent her to me. I wasn't too pleased with this but I took her in. and the thing is I." Spot trailed off.  
  
".And you fell for her?" asked Medda already knowing the answer.  
  
Spot hung his head, "yeah. I never fall for girls, its always the other way around."  
  
"I'm sorry kid but I just don't see your problem. You like a girl a lot, you're a good looking popular kid, why don't you just go for her?" asked Medda.  
  
"That was my plan for today but when I got to Manhattan I saw her flirting with Blink. I decided that I wasn't going to turn around and go back to Brooklyn so I talked to Jack for a minute and then headed hear. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well. this is a tough one. are you sure that they were flirting?" she asked.  
  
"Well. he said something, it didn't look like it was funny but she blushed. So she must like him. Plus he was her first friend when she got away from the Delancey's so she must be pretty close to him. I don't really want to think about this anymore. I'm gunna go. See ya." Spot walked out before Medda could say goodbye.  
  
"Poor kid." Stated Medda before going back to her dressing room to start preparing for the show that night.  
  
*Back where Angel is*  
  
Jack and Angel walk into the lodging house.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want someone to watch you hear today?" asked Jack while holding his 100 papes.  
  
"I'm sure. And if you don't mind, I'm going to be taking a little walk later, I'm not sure what time I'll be back." She said before heading for the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked stopping her.  
  
"Not to be rude Jack but that's none of your business." She said as she tried to go up stairs again.  
  
"Well not to be rude Angel but we need to know where you always are so that you're safe." He said trying to be as nice as possible.  
  
Angel noticed the sincerity in his eyes so she said, "I know Jack, and I am very thankful that you guys are here for me." She sighed, "fine, I will tell you where I am going, but you can't tell anyone else," Jack nodded, "I'm going to Bottle Alley."  
  
"So?" asked Jack not understanding.  
  
"I need to learn something about Spot's past so I am go." she was cut off by Jack's eye bulging out of his face.  
  
"No way! If there is one rule that we newsies have is that we don't go diggin' inta' other people's personal past. If it don't concern you then you should just leave it alone." He said trying to change her mind.  
  
"Well I guess you know why I want to go there. I need to talk to her.," she said as she walked up the stairs. Just before she was out of his sight she finished with, "and this does concern me." And she finished up the stairs.  
  
Jack knew that she would go no matter what so he decided to just leave. He or someone else would check on her later.  
  
***I'm tired so I will update probably either tonight or tomorrow. I am beginning to like this story. It's coming out good for my first. *** ***review please!*** 


	15. A meeting and one pissed off girl

Chapter 14  
  
Angel sat on her bunk looking at a map of New York so that she could find Bottle Alley. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey there Mush!" she said excitedly as she sat up, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Hey Ang. I'm here because Jack told me that you were goin' to Bottle Alley later so I decided to accompany you."  
  
"Thanks, but I bet that Jack told you to go."  
  
"Well." he started.  
  
She interrupted him, "its ok, I knew that he would do it. So when do you wanna go?"  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are!"  
  
"Well lets go then." She said standing up.  
  
"Wait, let me go the bathroom first. I'll only be a sec."  
  
Angel giggled, "Take your time."  
  
Mush hurried to the bathroom. He was soon done and they headed out.  
  
*Back to Spot*  
  
Spot walked around not really knowing what to do. All of a sudden he saw Mush jogging towards Bottle Alley. 'I'm not surprised' Spot thought to himself. 'That boy is always over there seeing Hades' he thought to himself trying not to remember that girl. Then he saw Angel trying to catch up to Mush.  
  
"Mush! Wait up! You win!" she yelled at Mush.  
  
"Yes! I am the king of New York!" he yelled with his arms in the air. He was doing a little strut to show how cool he was.  
  
Angel just looked at him like he was crazy, "Well if you're the king of New York then I guess I can't do this," she gave him a huge wedgie, "and get away with it!" she said as she ran away from him. When she noticed that he wasn't running she looked back. He was just standing next to a building with his arms crossed, but he didn't have a mean look on his face. It was sort of a cocky expression.  
  
Angel walked up to him, but stayed a few steps back just in case, "why did you stop?" she asked.  
  
"Well I didn't wanna run right past Bottle Alley." He said as he pointed up to a sign which read 'Bottle Alley Lodging House For Girls', "after you miss." He said with a bow.  
  
"Very funny" she said as she entered with her hands behind her back, protecting her underwear.  
  
"MUSHIE BABY!" yelled a girl with mysterious looks that was at the moment bounding down the stairs with her arms open. She was about 5'6 with long, crimpy/curly dark brown hair. She had dark eyes, almost black, with a ring of purple around them. Her eyes were happy at the moment but when she saw that a girl was with her boyfriend they almost started to glow red. She stopped short and stared at Angel. "Mush, who's dis?" she asked without even looking at Mush as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh! Dis here is Angel, she is from Manhattan." He replied. He started to move towards his girlfriend but the look she gave him smacked him in the face and he backed up.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked as she stepped towards Angel.  
  
Angel didn't back down. She just looked her in the eye and asked, "You Hades?"  
  
The girl replied, "Who wants to know?" as she got even more into Angel's face.  
  
Angel backed off a little. "Listen, I'm not tryin' to start trouble, I just need to talk to Hades about something, you her?"  
  
The girl looked at Mush, who had a small smile on his face. He nodded so she looked back at Angel. She unfolded her arms and relaxed a little. "Yeah, I'm Hades," she extended her hand, "pleased ta meet cha." She said before she put her arm around her boyfriend. "So what brings you two here. well, I know why Mush is here." She said as she put a smirk on her face that matched the one her boyfriend was wearing.  
  
"I'm here because I want to talk about someone from your past." She replied as she entered what looked like a sitting room and sat down one of the two chairs that was across from an old red couch. Hades and Mush sat across from her on the couch. They sat practically on top of each other but they didn't mind the weird look they were getting from Angel.  
  
"And who might dat be?"  
  
"Spot" said Angel hoping that she wouldn't get hit.  
  
Hades flew up off the couch, causing Mush to fall over. "SPOT! YOU MUST BE OUTTA YOUR FUCKIN MIND! I DON'T EVER WANNA TALK ABOUT THAT LOW LIFE SON OF A BI."  
  
She was cut off by Spot walking in the room, "did I hea' me name?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Get the fuck out Spot! You know that you're not wanted here!" she said as she stormed up the stairs with Mush right on her tail.  
  
"So, Ang, what are you doin hea'?" he asked seriously. His piercing blue/green/gray eyes right now were deep and dark.  
  
"I can do whatever I want Spot." Replied Angel. "So if you will excuse me I need to finish a conversation that I was in the middle of before I was so rudely interrupted." She said as she started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait! Why are you so mad at me!" he asked with worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not really mad, I just need to figure some things out before I can talk to you, bye" she finished as she walked upstairs to find Hades and Mush.  
  
Spot just watched her as she walked up he waited a few seconds after she was out of sight to leave. He didn't understand. He felt like he needed a drink.  
  
*Angel, Hades, and Mush*  
  
"Sorry about that" said Angel as she shut the door.  
  
"It's ok. But I still don't want to talk about him, or even think about him." Said Hades with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Please! I need your help." Pleaded Angel.  
  
"What's it gutta do with me? Wait! You're not seeing him are you?" asked Hades getting a little pissed.  
  
"No were not dating, but I am very good friends with him, and I heard your story the other day and I wanted to see if I could get the facts from you, if that's alright." Said Angel  
  
"Fine, but this is only out of the kindness of my heart," she said with a little sarcasm, "well, it all started when I first moved to New York. I had a weak look to myself but I was strong at heart. I met Jack Kelley when I was stealing food one day in Manhattan. He saved me then gave me a place to live. That night just happened to be a poker night between Manhattan, Brooklyn, and a few other cities. Spot was winning big that night. I was Trying to sleep in the boys bunk room but it was just getting to gawd damn loud. So after a while I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled, 'COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP? SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO GET SOME SLEEP ROUND' HEA'!' and I lay back down. I thought everyone would be quiet after an unexpected outburst like that. Then I heard a few 'Uh-oh' and 'Oh-no's coming from the boys in the room but I thought nothing of it, till I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw this fairly skinny, somewhat short kid looking down at me. I wouldn't have been scared but his eyes were telling me that I was in BIG trouble." Hares looked at Angel to check the she was still with her.  
  
Angel nodded, "then what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well." Hades looked over at Mush to see if he was listening, he wasn't, there was a fly in the room that he was following with his eyes. The fly left the room so he looked back over to see both Hades and Angel looking at him oddly. "Anyway," she said turning her attention back to Angel, "He looked down at me and asked 'Do you have a problem lil miss?' so I stood up totally pissed that this guy was keeping me awake. So I replied 'Ya, I do have a problem, I need my gawd damn sleep and you guys are keeping me up till' all hours of the mornin', I need some peace and quiet' I practically yelled. He looked at me for a minute. I was a little intimidated but I didn't show it one bit. He looked at me and smirked, then he looked at his friends and said 'Hey guys, why don't we call it a night, we have a long trip back to Brooklyn and dis lil ball of fia needs her beauty rest. Plus I cleaned you all outta money so there is no point in playin' any more.' A few of the guys agreed and a few showed their disapproval but they still did what he said. He looked back at me 'Happy?' so I said 'Ya, thanks, who are you?' he looked a little shocked like he couldn't believe that I didn't know who he was but he told me that he was Spot Conlon. I told him who I was and he kissed my hand. That was something I wasn't used to. The boys from Manhattan either just shook my hand or spit-shook, something I didn't mind. Me and Spot got close but then things went down hill. We started fighting a lot and then one drunk night he hit me and I haven't talked to him since."  
  
Mush gave her a little squeeze for comfort. "I hope I have helped you." Hades said before looking longingly into her boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"Thanks again, you have helped me." Angel got up and started down the stairs. "Thanks ag.ain" she said the last part in a whisper because Mush and Hades were already all over each other. She quietly went down the stairs she started out of the building when she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." She said to a young girl who was very tall with two long French braids and two bright shining blue eyes.  
  
"Oh its perfectly OK" she said with a smile, "I'm Emu by the way." She said with an extended hand.  
  
"I'm Angel." she said returning the shake.  
  
"What brings you to Bottle Alley?" she asked.  
  
"Well I had to come hear to talk to Hades about Spot." She said but right away regretted that she said anything by the look on Emu's face. It seemed that Spot was a fairly hated guy in these parts.  
  
"Ugh. don't get me started with that boy. He is bad news. Ever since the "incident", as we like to call it, with Hades not many girls have liked him. It's pretty pathetic." She said with a laugh. "What did you wanna know about him?"  
  
"Oh nothing special, I just wanted to know what happened "that night"." She replied, hoping that this conversation would end soon.  
  
It showed on her face what she was thinking and Emu got the hint. "Well it's been nice talkin' to ya. You should visit us more often." She said before starting towards the stairs.  
  
Angel spoke up, "Um I wouldn't go up there if I was you!"  
  
Emu looked at the door then back at Angel, "Was Mush with Hades when you talked to her?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." Said Angel with a sly look on her face.  
  
"Umm. I think I will take a walk around town. Talk to ya lata." She said as she walked out of the building  
  
Again Angel bumped into someone. "Oh sor. oh it's you." She said as she started walking away from Spot.  
  
"I know who you went to see and I want you to let me explain." Said Spot as he tried to catch up with her. "Please let me talk to you!" he said as he ran in front of her and held her shoulders.  
  
She gave him a cold look before saying calmly, "I just have one more person to talk to before I will be able to talk to you again," she released her self from his grasp, walked around him and said, ". if I decide to talk to you again." As she turned to walk away Spot grabbed here again, she instantly threw a punch right into his left eye. Then she walked away with her head held high.  
  
Spot just hung his head as he sat on the dirt covered road, he knew that he would never get her to fall in love with him if she was already this mad about something that she didn't even understand. His eye hurt like hell, "where did she learn to punch like dat." He said to himself as he got up and brushed himself off.  
  
Spot decided that this was way too much drama for one day so he headed to do what he had been planning on doing all day.  
  
  
  
***HAHA! I am keeping this story hostage if I don't get any reviews! PLEASE! There is probably the BIGGEST part of the story coming up next. You can't miss it! So click that button and review!*** 


	16. What REALLY happened

Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm tired!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
*Angel*  
  
Angel walked until she had reached the Manhattan LH. She knew that no one was there so she thought that she would just walk around town for a little while, but first she would put her things upstairs. She headed up stairs, put her sweater and notes on her bunk and headed back down stairs. She was just about to leave when someone from the other side of the room said,  
  
"Where do you think you're goin'?"  
  
Startled Angel flipped around. She breathed a breath of relief, "Oh Blink, its only you. I was just going to take a walk, I thought no one was here."  
  
Blink got up out of the chair he was sitting in, he looked at her as though she were crazy. "Oscar and Morris live right out there and are always around town. How could you ever think that you could just take a walk? Especially alone! Jeeze!" Blink was now pacing around the room with his arms flailing and acting like a mad man.  
  
Angel thought that he was having a breakdown. She had never seen him act like this.  
  
"Blink, I'm sorry, I just had a long day and I wasn't thinking clearly. It won't happen again." She said truthfully.  
  
Blink looked at her and sighed with relief. "Good." He pulled her into a hug, "I don't know what I would do without you around."  
  
Angel felt as though she could've stayed there forever. Soon though Blink pulled away from the hug but brought his hands to her shoulders.  
  
"So what did you do today that caused you to not think clearly?" he asked as he walked her over to the couch that was near by.  
  
"I went to Bottle Alley to talk to Hades about "that night" with Spot." She said calmly.  
  
"Oh I had completely forgotten about that! I shouldn't have let you go without hearing the real story of what happened. But first, what did Hades tell you." He asked.  
  
Angel looked him in the eyes before she began, this was still a strange subject to be talking about, "Well she told me how they met and that they were doing great until a drunk night when he hit her and she hasn't talked to him since. That's pretty much the gist of it all." She finished.  
  
"Of course that's what she would say, she wants you on her side." Said Blink as he looked down, taking off his cap and running his hands through his hair before putting his cap on again. "Ya see, that's not what really happened. The only people who know what really happened is Spot, me, and Emu, that's a friend of Hades." He said looking at her again.  
  
"Yes I know, I met her today. Continue." She told him.  
  
He leaned back, "Well, one day me and Emu were talking and we thought that Spot and Hades were spending too much time with each other, it was just getting too serious too soon. So we thought that Spot and me could have a 'Guys Night Out' and her and Hades could have a 'Girls Night Out'. So we set it up but we didn't say where were taking each of them so they didn't run into each other. Lucky for us we both took them to the same bar, Ducky's. We were there for a while until I met a girl. We were just talking at our booth until I had to go the bathroom. I left Spot and the girl to talk. The booth was directly across from the bar. the bar Hades and Emu were sitting at. When they got up to leave Hades noticed, I don't know how because she was so drunk, Spot and a strange girl sitting in a little, cozy, dark, romantic booth by themselves. She thought that he was cheating. She stormed up to him, making a scene about the whole thing. He brought her outside so they didn't get thrown out. Him and me hadn't drunk anything all night, but Hades was pretty smashed. Emu decided that she wouldn't drink much because she knew how Hades got after a few drinks. Spot was letting Hades yell at him because he knew that if he yelled back she wouldn't even remember in the morning so he just took what she gave him, which lasted a while."  
  
Angel sat back, realizing that this was a long story  
  
"Well, after a while the owner was getting sick of hearing her screaming outside so he came out to complain. He got right up in her face and while they were fighting Spot tried to stop it. It just got worse. Spot and this big guy were now fighting. He pushed Spot back and when he fell his arm hit Hades in the face, really hard. She was pretty out of it so she thought that Spot hit her because she was being too loud. Emu knew what really happened but she didn't wanna admit it so she said that he hit her. Hades got so mad at him. The only thing she remembered the next day was that Spot hit her, so she moved out of the Brooklyn LH, she moved there when her and Spot became an item, and moved to Bottle Alley. They don't talk anymore and Spot has stopped to try to explain what really happened."  
  
"Wow. I have been sucha bitch!" Angel said. She said the last part as she got up off the couch. She said it almost to herself.  
  
"What? Why? How have you been a bitch?" asked a confused Blink.  
  
Angel sat back down with her head in her hands. "I have been treating Spot like shit because I thought that he purposely hit her. The number one thing I hate is when men hurt women on purposely." She said with clenched fists. She hadn't thought about the Delancey's in a while but the thought of a man hitting a woman brought back the memories. "I need to find him and talk to him. I need to settle some things."  
  
With a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug she said, "Thanks Blink, you're a life saver." And she went up to her bunk to think about how she was going to get out of the lodging house and talk to him.  
  
***Sorry everyone, I am holding the story hostage AGAIN because I forgot that the NEXT part is a Very important part of the story. Sorry I lied. ::hides as things are being thrown:: I had to add this part before the other part and I am tired (maybe because its one in the morning) so I am going to write the next part maybe. tomorrow! It depends on how many reviews I get! I love you all that review! Also, a special ~Thanx~ Columbia for the name Ducky's!*** 


End file.
